


He's mine now

by KaskardenFluvia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I don't know, M/M, the desert otherworld is mentioned, there is a kind of break-up, there is a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two days of absolute silence Cecil starts to worry about Carlos.<br/>And when he gets a phone call by someone who definitely isn't Carlos, he starts to worry even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine now

Cecil picked up his phone. No calls, no messages, no snapchats of interesting rocks. Carlos had been silent for over two days no and Cecil was starting to worry about his boyfriend. He knew that something was wrong. To be honest something had been wrong between him and Carlos for several weeks now, but Carlos still called him or sent messages. But now there had been absolute silence for two days now and Cecil just knew that something was _seriously_ wrong this time. He had no idea what might be wrong but his mind was imagining the most horrible things. Maybe his beloved scientist had been attacked and was now lying in the desert, wounded and desperately trying to reach someone. Or he'd been wiped out of existence by some terrible force living in the Desert Otherworld.

His thoughts were cut off by his phone. It was ringing.

“ _Carlos calling”_ it said on the display and Cecil nearly dropped his phone because he was trying to answer the call.

“Carlos!”, he shouted with a mix of joy and relief but also a little bit of anger.

“Why haven't you called? I was worried!”, he said, quieter this time but with a lot more anger.

“Good morning Cecil.”, someone, who definitely wasn't Carlos, answered him. Cecil went pale. The voice was familiar but it was one he had never wanted to here again. He had been sure that he would never have to hear this high-pitched voice again.

“You're dead.”, he whispered. He had to be hallucinating. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Maybe there had been another water failure or it was some new surveillance strategy by the Sheriff’s Secret Police.

“Oh Cecil, I'm not.”, the voice taunted, “Did you really believe I was dead? Did you have no doubts at all?”

Suddenly it hit Cecil. He really just believed he was dead because he wanted to. Yes he saw him being tossed through that Old Oak Door but that wasn't an exact indicator. Carlos was also trapped in that Desert Otherworld and he was fine. Or was he?

“What happened to Carlos?”, he asked, his voice brittle and filled with fear. The voice on the other side just laughed. Maybe his boyfriend was already dead. Or worse.

“What happened to my boyfriend? Tell me, _Kevin.”_ , he spitted out the name and there was another laughter from the other side of the line.

“No need to get angry Cecil. Your boyfriend is fine. He's is peacefully sitting next to me right now.”, Kevin told him, his voice thick with faked innocence.

There was the muffled sound of movements, someone was mumbling something and it sounded like someone was freed from gag. Then another voice was on the phone.

“Cecil?”

“Carlos!”, Cecil shouted, relieved that his boyfriend wasn't dead. Yet, he thought and the fear came back immediately.

“Are you okay?”, he wanted to know.

“Yeah I'm fine. Kevin didn't do anything too bad.”, he said, trying to sound calming but failing at this attempt.

“Anything too bad?”, Cecil screamed. “So you mean, he just gagged you but he didn't try to murder you?!”

“Cecil calm down. I'm okay. Really I am. He didn't even try to torture me or something. I think I should help him.”, Carlos said and Cecil lost it.

“Help him? HELP HIM?”, he yelled. “He tried to kill us all! He trapped the whole of Night Vale in a 'Company Picnic' with electric fences!”

“ _He_ didn't do any of these things. StrexCorp did.”, Carlos corrected him.

“Are you seriously trying to _defend_ him?”, he asked incredulously. “What has he done to you?”

“Nothing, Cecil.”, Carlos answered and he sounded annoyed. “I just feel like he didn't have much of choice. He was forced to do all these horrible things. And I think he needs help.”

“Carlos, you can't be serious. He's a monster.” Cecil said, changing his tactic and trying to stay as calm as possible.

“Maybe you see him as one but I don't.”, Carlos answered and now he didn't just sound annoyed, he sounded angry.

Cecil tried again to talk some sense into him:

“Carlos, listen to me. Kevin is manipulating you. He brainwashed you. You have to get away from him right now. He is _dangerous.”_ , he was talking slowly, stressing every word.

There was a sigh and then Carlos said something that let Cecil's blood freeze.

“I think I shouldn't call you again, Cecil.”

“What?”, Cecil gasped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Carlos couldn't be serious.

“Goodbye Cecil.”, Carlos dismissed him, his voice free of any emotion.

“No, wait-”, he blurted out, but Carlos had already rung up.

Cecil stared at his phone, unable to believe what just happened. His boyfriend had to be kidding. Or he was dreaming or hallucinating. It couldn't be true. Carlos would never abandon him like that. Yes, they had some problems lately but he would never just let him fall like a toy he didn't want to play with any more. Carlos maybe wasn't good with words and expressing emotion but he wouldn't be so cold and heartless.

His phone beeped. Carlos had send him a message. He eagerly opened it, hoping to see a

_Just kidding, I love you_

but instead the message just said

_He's mine now._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea where that ending came from.   
> As always there could be some little mistakes and I'm sorry for that.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
